


Little Heads Up

by vriska4laifu



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: not fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu





	Little Heads Up

Hey this isn’t fanfic obviously but like i guess i wanted to make a post after so long.  
i know i started a lot of these fics last year, and haven’t updated any of them since earlier this year. but i really do plan on coming back to finish and post other things.  
depression kicked my ass, and then trying to make myself better kicked my ass cos it’s hard taking care of yourself, and now i’ve got a job that tires me out every day since july started. i’ve also got a boyfriend now too, so my free time hasn’t exactly been spent thinking about writing.  
i still treasure every single comment, kudos, and view on each of my works, and i do want to continue my stories and not leave them on an ever lasting unifinished note that i know usually happens with long hiatus stories and accounts.  
thank you everyone for bearing with me and still reading my few pieces. i hope to have some more for you to read at least before the year is over.


End file.
